RWBY- One Shot AUs
by Chaos Akatsuki 22
Summary: everything you do results in another possible outcome. That being said, we follow hunters and huntresses in some very odd alternate universes where we explore their sometimes unusual romances. Decided by the roll two dice, and role from 1-100, we find ourselves in a pit of endless possibilities. (All roles random, same character can't have romance with self.)
1. Rules of One shot AUs

RWBY One Shot AUs works as such. Below are 38 name, with room to grow once the show continues. I will role between 1-100 to determine who stares in which one shot. I use two 10 sided dice. (Two zeros are the 100)

All AUs must be romance themed, and involve the two parties. This can be both side loveing each other, a one sided love, secret love, or obsessive stalking. There can even be scenes of impulsive, on the spot decisions. Despite this, all of them will be romantic on some level. This will also involve sex scenes, and deceptions of nudity.

1\. Ruby Rose  
2\. Weiss schnee  
3\. Yang Xiao Long  
4\. Blake Beladonna  
5\. Jaune Arc  
6\. Pyrrha Nikos  
7\. Nora Valkyrie  
8\. Lie Ren  
9\. Ozpin  
10\. Glynda Goodwitch  
11\. Penny  
12\. Bartholomew Oobleck  
13\. Peter Port  
14\. James Ironwood  
15\. Velvet Scarletina  
16\. Coco Adel  
17\. Roman Torchwick  
18\. Cinder  
19\. Emerald Sustrai  
20\. Mercury Black  
21\. Yatsuhashi Daichi  
22\. Fox Alistair  
23\. Adam Tauros  
24\. Neo  
25\. Cardin Winchester  
26\. Dove Bronzewing  
27\. Russel Thrush  
28\. Sky Lark  
29\. Sun Wukong  
30\. Neptune vasilias  
31\. Scarlet  
32\. Sage  
33\. Junior  
34\. Miltia  
35\. Melanie  
36\. Qrow  
37\. Raven Branwen  
38\. Zwei

Example of how it works:  
Say I role 38: Zwei and 16: Coco. I must make a short fanfic of romance between Zwei and Coco, now, it can be a simple dog loveing girl, or it can be Zwei eating Coco out. Maybe both. But no one is safe. I must do this as though I actually ship them. And any of them can end up together, Ruby and Yang, Sun and Roman, Cinder and Zwei. Any combo will work. I will also add characters when they get added in the show.

That being said. I must now role the characters out, and make them have their time in the lime-light.


	2. WeissCoco- Memories Worth Remembering

**Weiss/Coco- ****Memories Worth Remembering**

Weiss was looking at her scroll. Like usual, nothing had happened in the news.

One thing she hated was that she had been waiting for over an hour. Which only added to her frustration considering she had spent an hour picking out this dress.

When she finally put her scroll down, she could see who she had been waiting for.

Coco was running up. She choose a white t-shirt with a slight V, showing off some of her decently sized breasts. Her jeans were a fine black with some gold colored thread thrown in to give it some flare. Her boots were a fine black leather with a heel that some would fine uncomfortable, including Weiss on some days. Coco's hair was it usual brown with the dyed tip.

Weiss wore a pure white sleeveless dress. The edge went down to her knees, giving her a maiden's appearance. Her boots had been swapped for a pair of sandals that strapped around her ankle. The strap as well was a snow white. Weiss had elected to let her hair flow unopposed.

Coco whistled. "A little over board for a date."

"Like your one to talk," Weiss pointed out. "Those pants at least cost fifty lien."

"Seventy actually," Coco replied. "And I can always take them off later.

Weiss burst into a full blush. Despite them dating for a little over two months, Coco still knew how to get under Weiss' skin.

Weiss turned. "Just cause your my girlfriend doesn't mean you have the right to say that."

Coco rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got it babe." She gave Weiss a kiss on the cheek, and the two walked off.

* * *

"Does this look good on me?" Coco asked.

Weiss sighed. "Coco, you look good in everything. And thats not just me trying to get into your pants."

Coco laughed. She showed off the coat that she had found. With a smile, she nodded. "I'll take it."

"Its five hundred lien," Weiss pointed out.

"I got it," Coco pointed out, pulling out her card.

After they bought that, Weiss sighed. "What now?"

"Yatsuhashi said that Yang is holding a party somewhere downtown," Coco pointed out.

"What kind of party?" Weiss asked.

Coco rubbed her head. "I think he said she called it a 'fun night out.'"

"Ok, good. I almost though it would have been one of her sex and/or porn parties." Weiss let out a breath at that.

Coco laughed. She always laughed at stuff like this. Despite the embarrassment, this is what she loved most about Coco. Her endearing strength and bright smile.

Weiss smiled.

* * *

Despite her better judgement, Weiss went with Coco to Yang's party.

It wasn't what Weiss had expected. Granted Yang had procured alcohol. There was no way Goodwitch would approve.

Plenty of other students had shown up. Weiss looked, and could see Velvet already passed out. Surprising how low her alcohol tolerance was.

"You want a drink?" Coco asked.

Weiss nodded. "Sure."

Coco went, and got them a couple cups of beer. When she came back, Weiss sniffed the cup, and chugged.

With a laugh, Coco sipped her beer down.

Weiss looked up to see Coco's eyes past her shades. The chocolate brown seemed to be enticing Weiss, even though Coco wasn't looking down to her.

Suddenly, Weiss began to remember how her and Coco decided to start dating.

* * *

The sun shone high in the sky. To Weiss, it just made the day miserable as sweat went down her face.

Weiss was sitting outside while she worked. The fresh air helped her focus more. The heat didn't though.

Soon, she decided to just hold off on homework until later. It wasn't due for another two days anyway.

Looking over toward the dorm entrance, she saw her team leader, Ruby, busy talking with Velvet from Team CFVY.

A smile propped up on her face.

"You should smile more," came an all to familiar voice.

Turning, Weiss was face to face, sort of, with Coco Adel.

Blushing, she turned. "Why should your opinion matter?"

"Cause it makes it possible to change a beautiful girl."

If there was one thing Coco was known for besides kicking ass and looking good doing it, it was flirting and flattery. Weiss was still impressed though.

"So, what are you after?" Weiss asked.

Coco laughed. "Shrewd. So be it. I was curious if you had any advise." A blush came to Coco's face.

"On?" Weiss asked, curious.

"I need help asking a- a girl out," she concluded, her voice quiet.

"Who?" Weiss asked, more curious. Many would guess something like this, but only to give them a pleasant though to beat to.

"Nobody you should worry about," Coco intervened.

"And why should I help?" Weiss asked.

Coco smiled. "Cause you are the only person around guaranteed not to brag or gossip about it."

Weiss opened her mouth, but closed, knowing it was true. Only other person who kept their mouth shut was Pyrrha, but she was wreck with her romance life. She sighed and agreed.

"Sweet. Meet tomorrow at Dust Till Dawn?" she asked.

With a sigh, Weiss agreed.

With that, their first date happened, technically.

* * *

Weiss met with Coco. The two went to a cafe and started talking about the best way to deal with it.

"First off, what do they like?" Weiss asked.

Coco scratched her head. "Well, their a sucker for dogs. She really enjoys a fine cup of tea. And she is great at signing."

"i don't think the last one applies," Weiss said.

Coco smiled. "Well she is."

Weiss nodded. "Do you talk to her often?"

"Off and on," was the reply.

"Does she like anyone?"

With a sigh, she replied. "Not that I know of. But I swear the way she looks at her leader makes me worried."

_Not the leader of team_, Weiss noted. "What of her family?"

"Never talks about them," Coco replied.

Weiss nodded. The conversation continued like this for another ten minutes before Weiss stood up.

"Well, thats all for today lets meet up on Wednesday after classes. We can practice how you ask her out then."

Coco nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Weiss wasn't sure why she was excited for today, but she was. Her and Coco met up, and walked off to a secluded part of town where they would be alone.

"Ok then," Weiss said. "Seduce me."

Coco didn't reply for a second.

"Try to win me over you idiot!" Weiss shouted in anger.

Coco let out a sound of acknowledgement, letting Weiss know she knew... now.

Clearing her throat, Coco began to speak. "Your eyes are like liquid moon light. Your voice, an angel's song. Hell, your personality is even better."

Weiss was unimpressed.

Coco continued. "So, I was hoping you and I could go see a movie or something?"

Weiss sighed. "To romantic. No girl in their right mind would fall for that. Try again."

Coco cleared her head. "Hey babe-"

"Again," Weiss stated, not even letting Coco finish this time.

With a stomp, Coco got a little mad. "I didn't even finish."

"Try. Again," Weiss emphasized.

This continued for a couple more failed attempts, both involving arguing, fighting, and even Coco grabbing her weapon. Weiss sighed with releif when Coco set down her concealed mini-gun.

"One more attempt," Weiss said with a sigh.

Coco took a breath. She looked Weiss in the eyes. "You might find this weird, but I've had a big crush on you for a while now."

Weiss nodded with approval. _Good start._

"I mean, I know you might not feel the same and all, but i need to tell you what I feel." Clearing her throat, she continued. She put a clenched fist to her heart. "And I know you like that Neptune guy and all, but I honestly feel so jealous when you talk to him. Makes me feel betrayed, and I never even told you I liked you till right now."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. _Who is this girl she likes so much? _

Coco continued. "I mean, you kind, your sweet, your hair is like liquid moon light. And your voice. Honestly, I've heard you sing, its like some angel came down to gift me with the sound. Thats not even pointing out how strong you are." She laughed. "The fact you look cute as hell helps in that matter as well."

Weiss suddenly started to blush a little bit. _Why am I getting embarrassed?_

"I mean, I know i'm rambling, and I know I being really forward right now, but I really need to let you know all this."

Weiss took in a breath a Coco stepped forward.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" she asked.

Silence fell as Weiss let it sink in.

Coco let out a small laugh. "That a pass?" she asked.

Weiss let out her breath. "I'll say."

"So, you think it'll work?" Coco asked.

Weiss nodded.

Coco smiled. "And your answer?"

Weiss nodded in response to that.

Coco smiled, and blushed, and leaned in.

Weiss closed her eyes as she shared her first kiss.

* * *

Weiss snapped back to reality just in time to catch Coco before she fell over.

"Ayy Weish," Coco said, slurring. She was a lightweight with her alcohol.

Weiss sighed, and decided to take Coco back to the dorms.

* * *

after undrssing her, Weiss layed Coco in her bed.

As she turned, Coco grabbed her arm. "Weiss," she said in her sleep.

Weiss blushed. Was she dreaming about her? The though made Weiss blush.

Her smile went more perverted for a second, but then turned into a happy smile.

Weiss leaned in, and gave a kiss to Coco's lips.

"Ahh what the hell?" she asked some invisible force. She undressed down to her panties and bra, and climbed into bed with Coco.

Her eyes closed as Coco held her close.

"Weiss," she said, seemingly as if a dream came true.

Weiss smiled, and whispered, "I love you too Coco."

And it remained true that night, and many to come. Despite them fighting, faceing death, and even flirting with others to make the other jealous, they still did love each other, even what Coco graduated before Weiss did. They waited for each other, and loved each other more for it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Not gonna lie, this was actually fun to write. What can I say, i'm a sucker for a good romance.**

**Plus, rich girl being al lesbian? Its a no brainier. Still, fun to write.**

**Next chapter should be along at some point. If you are interested in other good fanfics, please read my friend's, SerapeWrensFolk for more good fanfics.**

**Thanks for ready, and seeya.**


	3. RomanScarlet- Wavering Loyalty

**Roman/Scarlet- Wavering Loyalty**

_Roman Torchwick: Wanted criminal. Guilty of forty-eight counts of theft, robbery, grand theft auto, and murder, two-hundred and thirteen counts of public indecency, five counts of public drunkenness, two counts of rape, one count of blackmail, three counts of stalking, two counts of battery and assault, five counts of arson, one count of tax fraud, and twelve counts of loitering._

With a rap sheet like that, you would think Roman would be easy to find. Especially considering his unique style of dress.

Knowing full well the people hunting him down, the criminal was walking downtown Vale on his usual extortion run. He walked like he owned the streets. And to some, he did.

Walking with him was his most trusted subordinate. The small girl was older than she appeared. Her stature helped deceive people though. Her hair a lure for idiots.

She was bored, so she was busy switching her eye color like she did on an average basis. They went from chocolate brown, to pink and brown, to pure white, to full pink, back white, and so on.

Roman sighed.

Walking into the small store, roman walked up to the register. "Well hello there. Not many stores are open this time of the night these days."

The store clerk was a balding gentleman with a think goatee. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of green cargo shorts.

"How may I help you?" the clerk asked.

Roman smiled. "Dust."

The clerk swallowed. "We don't sell Dust this time of night," the clerk replied.

Roman smiled back. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked, pointing his cane at the man.

"Yes it is," came another voice.

The kid wore a pair of torn grey jeans, black wraps on one hand, a pair of knee high brown boots, and a weird red cloak over his left shoulder with gold trimming. His hair was shaved on the right side of his head, giving him hair much like some old music star. He also had a tattoo underneath his right eye.

Roman turned completely to the kid. "Neo, you handle the Dust. I'll teach the kid a lesson or two."

Neo nodded, and focused on getting their due.

Roman pointed his cane at the kid. "You really aren't that bright kid."

Scarlet smiled. "And you are?"

Grunting, Roman fired.

Where a charred kid should have been, nobody stood.

Roman turned just in time to deflect a swift kick to the head.

Roman regained his footing, only for another attempt to kick him in the head. Roman blocked, and launched Scarlet back.

Scarlet landed on his feet, and let out a breathe. "Good moves old man."

_Brat,_ Roman thought to himself. He took another shot, only for the kid to get out of the way in time. D_amn._

Scarlet got in close and delivered another swift kick, this time meeting its target. The kick hit Roman square in the gut.

Roman swung his weapon, only for Scarlet to block. The hit still hurt, but Scarlet could still fight.

Neo turned, putting up her right hand.

"Good to see," Roman said. "Well kid. Its been fun, but I have other things to attend to." He pointed his weapon again, but aimed just a few feet away from Scarlet. The debris hid him from view, and allowed him to escape.

* * *

Scarlet looked down at the slip of paper. With a grunt, he walked forward.

Standing there, was someone he didn't figure he would see.

Roman Torchwick.

"Hey kid," Roman said with a smile.

Scarlet put up his fists in a fighting pose, preparing for a fight.

"Whoa, calm down there. I'm just here to talk."

Scarlet didn't calm down. "Then speak."

Roman sighed. "No trust. Fine. I'm here to offer you a job."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Your a good fight. Hunter in training too by the looks of it. Possibly from outside Vale."

"And?" Scarlet asked.

Roman smiled. "I can tell from your fighting style you came from the streets."

The look in his eyes told Roman he was on the right track.

"So why not join with?" Roman asked. "You'll get a good pay, a warm bed, and you don't have to kill Grimm to achieve it."

Scarlet grunted. "Give me a good reason."

"You don't have to follow a facade anymore."

Scarlet's eyes went dark. "Facade?"

"Don't lie to yourself," Roman said. "I can tell your trying to be something your not."

Scarlet stood strait. His eyes dark. "What do you know of it?"

"Plenty," Roman said, outstretching his arms. "Plus, your fighting style screams street rat. A lot like me."

Scarlet looked up, and saw this guy was actually say something true.

Scarlet took a breathe. "Prove it."

Roman sighed, pointed his weapon, and fired.

* * *

Roman walked forward. Following behind him was Neo, and a new recruit.

the kid wore a white suit with knee high boots. The tattoo under his eye viable. He wore a hat similar to Roman's, his red hair sticking out under the brim.

They walked into the warehouse.

"So," Roman said, facing Cinder. "What do you need of us?"

Cinder smiled. "You know very well what we need Roman."

Scarlet laughed. "Done. We got all those 'precious supplies' last night."

"Impressive," Cinder replied. "And the weapons?"

"Already in Mount Glenn." Scarlet smiled. "Anything else?"

Roman smiled. "See what I said about the kid?" He put a hand on scarlet's shoulder.

"Very well, you were right." Cinder smiled. "Continue the good work." She walked away.

Scarlet didn't trust that woman. Neither did Roman. But so long as he worked for her. So would Scarlet. Thats just how it was.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Thus ends this little bit. I went for a more subtle amount of romance on this one. **

**Hope you enjoyed this. Keep an eye out for more chapters.**

**thanks again.**


End file.
